After Midnight
by Doug2
Summary: The clock struck twelve as Leo and Piper kisssed. What happened next at their wedding?


After Midnight - Piper's Wedding

Bong.. bong.. bong.. bong.. bong.. bong.. bong.. bong.. bong.. bong.. bong.. bong.. Midnight!

Leo leaned back from the passionate embrace with his new bride. Piper looked up at Leo as all her love and adoration shone upon him as bright as the sun. This special moment never seemed to end for the two of them.

"God, they look just perfect together," cried Phoebe as makeup ran down her face and she felt weak in the knees.

"They're just so adorable," replied Prue who was now physically supporting Phoebe. "Are you all right?"

"Uh huh. Just so happy for them. That's all!" cried Phoebe.

Victor looked on at his beautiful married daughter remembering his own wedding all those many years ago. Taking Patty's hand he squeezed it hard.

"Ouch!" cried Patty breaking the matrimonial mood.

"Patsy. I'm so sorry. I was just reminded of how beautiful a bride you were," apologized Victor.

Patty turned to her ex-husband. "No, it's me. Having feelings again is tough after you've been on the other side. Forgive me," said Patty turning to look at Piper. "And you make a beautiful bride. It was a lovely wedding. All of my hopes and dreams for both of you!" cried Patty hugging Piper tightly.

Piper hugged her Mother hard and fast. "You will never know what it meant for you to be at my wedding Mom. I do love you so much!"

"I know. Me too! And Leo, take care of this very special person. Always love her and you two will get through any troubles together. Love to you both!" cried Patty now fully in tears.

"Thank you, Patty. I will do my best for her," said Leo kissing her on the cheek.

"Patty, it's time," said Penny Halliwell. "We have a long journey."

Patty nodded. "Yes Mother. Good-bye, Phoebe. Always follow your heart, my dear!"

Phoebe hugged her so tightly as if she'd never let go. "Good-bye, Mom. I'll never forget this time we spent together. You'd better come back sometime, soon," she teased her.

"I will try. Ah, Prue. Live your life, but don't lose yourself in it. Look for love, my dear." she said hugging her.

Prue returned the hug, "I will, Mother. Love you, dearly!"

"Ah, picture!" cried out Phoebe grabbing her camera.

"Phoebes, this isn't exactly a Modern Bride wedding!" said Prue a little annoyed.

"But it is MY WEDDING. I concur," agreed Piper as she led her new husband over to the matrimonial arch.

"Very well. Please be hasty, my darlings. Patty you are fine, but I don't believe that I am in the condition to be photographed. Everyone line up!" said Penny Halliwell as the camera floated from a surprised Phoebe and remained in the air in front of Piper and Leo.

Victor and Patty lined up on the bride and groom's right side while Prue and Phoebe squeezed in together on the left.

"Over here, Cole," said Phoebe reaching out for him.

"No thanks, babe. I'm still on the lam," said Cole backing away.

Prue looked pleased. "Just a family portrait, then. Good!" Phoebe gave her a dirty look.

"All right children. Smile and say "Halliwell." called out Penny waving her hand and taking several pictures.

"We can't put that one on the mantel piece," said Prue grinning a bit.

Piper chimed up, "I'll find the perfect place for it!"

"I must go!" said Patty backing off toward her Mother.

"Patsy!" said Victor.

"Yes?" Patty asked raising one eyebrow.

"You know my heart jumped when I first saw you coming down those stairs, Patsy!" admitted Victor taking her hand.

"I know Victor. I never really stopped loving you either. I still wonder what life might have been if… Take good care of our daughters, Victor. Good bye all," said Patty as she faded away.

Piper and Phoebe both burst into tears at the second lost of their mother.

"My goodness, children. I wish I could hug your pain away. I must be going too. Piper, Leo. Always remember the vows you made before each other here today. Your love is the true magic in your life. Farewell all," said Penny as she vanished into white orbs and drifted away.

"Well. That was a wedding for the books," sighed Victor.

"Probably written by Stephen King!" quipped Piper as she kissed her husband and then turned to her guests. "Well it's time to call it a night. We already missed our plane and the rest of the post-wedding activities appear to be a bust. No cake .. No .."

"Bouquet. Please throw it, Piper," pleaded Phoebe as her eyes lit up.

Piper looked up at Leo. "Why not?"

"Go ahead, Piper," encouraged Leo. Piper picked up the hem of her dress and walked halfway up the stairs. Turning away from her sisters, they lined up underneath her.

"All right all you unmarried old maids. Get ready!" cried out Piper.

Phoebe promised herself that she would catch it. Piper threw the bouquet. It slowly arched upward across the room, over Phoebe's head and into the arms of a very surprised Prue. She smiled, sniffed the flowers and held them tight.

"Damn," Phoebe thought to herself. "She is not even keeping company with a guy right now. What kind of a chance will I ever have?"

"Phoebe," said Prue reaching out to her. "You can have them if you want. I'm perfectly happy with my life at the moment."

"No, fair is fair. You keep it. I'll keep this one!" Phoebes said proudly holding onto Cole.

"Hey babe. Don't rush thing! I'm still a wanted man!" said Cole to which Phoebe replied, "Yeaaaa!"

"Leo," said Victor. "Keep my girl happy. And welcome to the family, son!" He took Leo's hand and gave him a strong handshake.

"Thank you Victor. I won't let you down," said Leo return the handshake.

"Oh, Daddy," cried Piper holding him tight.

"Happiness always, Piper. You deserve it! I'll always remember you just the way you look tonight," replied Victor.

Phoebe came over and hugged Piper too. "It was a beautiful wedding. All my wishes, hopes, dreams and love to both of you." Phoebe said to Piper. "You two are so lucky to have each other!"

"Thanks, Phoebes," replied Piper hugging her and then wiping away the tears.

"Now don't you think we should leave the newlyweds to their honeymoon night. Mind some company tonight Dad?" asked Phoebe cheering up a bit.

"Now? My hotel room? Well it is kind of late! Sure, Phoebe!" said Victor.

Phoebe retreated to Cole's arms. "Actually I was thinking more for Prue. I have plans!"

Prue looked up confused. "What? Um, OK. I guess. Sure."

"Bye all!" called out Phoebes as she disappeared. Cole waved also as they vanished.

"Let me go pack a bag and I'll be off," said Prue.

"Uh, Prue. The outfit your alter ego was wearing is already in Dad's car with a bag containing a few essentials," said Piper quietly.

"Whose idea was that?" asked Prue.

"Phoebe!" replied Piper cutely.

"Phoebe. Of course. Well, maybe I will go out and exercise my new found freedom tonight starting out with that biker bar. See you in the morning Piper. All my best Leo," said Prue.

"Ah, could you make that the day after tomorrow morning?" sighed Piper looking up at Leo.

"What the hell! Dad. Let's go and get to know each other again. Bye all!" waved Piper putting her hand on her Dad's side.

"That care. It was a lovely affair. Bye, kids," said Victor wishing them luck.

The door closed and then there was just the beating of Piper and Leo's hearts.

"We're alone at last, Mr. Wyatt," said Piper shyly.

"Absolutely, Mrs. Wyatt. I really love you so much!" said Leo putting his hands around Piper.

"Ummm. The same here," Piper said kissing him again and again.

Leo picked up Piper holding her closely and started to disappear.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" said Piper adamantly.

Leo just smiled and whisked her up the stairs and over the threshold.

THE END


End file.
